Conan Edogawa và Ayumi Yoshida
'Phân tích mối quan hệ' Ayumi rất thích Conan vì sự thông minh và gan dạ của cậu. Nhiều người còn cho rằng khi lớn lên, rất có thể cô bé sẽ đem lòng yêu Conan. Mối quan hệ này gây khó dễ cho Genta và Mitsuhiko, khi mà cả hai cậu bé đều thích Ayumi. *Tập 4: Ayumi ngưỡng mộ Conan vì có thể giải mã được bản đồ kho báu và ngăn cản Cavana và đồng bọn làm hại nhóm Thám tử Nhí. Cô bé hôn Conan vào cuối tập phim, làm giật mình cả Mitsuhiko và Genta. *Tập 418: Ayumi đề cập đến 1 ngôi nhà nhỏ cho thuê trong khu phố. Cô bé nói mình thích một ngôi nhà nhỏ và sẽ sống ở đó khi kết hôn. Ngay lập tức, Mitsuhiko và Genta đã bắt đầu tưởng tượng viễn cảnh mình và Ayumi sẽ kết hôn với nhau và cùng sống trong căn nhà đó. Nhưng, ngay sau đó, Ayumi hỏi Conan rằng liệu cậu có muốn xem qua ngôi nhà không, điều này đã dọa đến Mitsuhiko và Genta. Ai thì lại cười khúc khích về điều đó. Conan đã nhìn Ai với vẻ lúng túng và hỏi: "Chuyện gì vậy?". Sau đó, trong khi đi về phía ngôi nhà, Ayumi đã hối thúc Conan, lúc đó đang đi ở phía sau cùng với Ai, bảo cậu đi nhanh lên. Điều này đã khiến cho cả Mitsuhiko và Genta không được vui lắm, vì 2 cậu chàng cho rằng Conan không cần phải đến đó. Khi đến nơi, Mitsuhiko và Genta tỏ ra kinh ngạc và thích thú với ngôi nhà. Ayumi đột nhiên hỏi Conan kiểu nhà mà cậu thích. Hai cậu bé còn lại trở nên tức giận và hỏi Ayumi tại sao lại hỏi Conan về điều đó. Cô bé trả lời lại rằng: "Bởi vì, nếu cậu ấy trở thành chồng của tớ, tớ tất nhiên cần phải biết những gì cậu ấy thích rồi". Ngay khi cô bé vừa dứt lời, mọi ước mơ của Genta và Mitsuhiko đều hóa thành tro bụi. *Movie 5: Ayumi đã thừa nhận với Ran rằng cô bé yêu Conan, nhưng Conan lại đem lòng yêu Ran. Vậy nên Ayumi muốn Ran bảo với Conan đừng thích mình nữa vì Ran đã có Shinichi rồi. Nhưng cuối cùng mọi lo lắng của Ayumi đã tan biến khi Conan nắm lấy tay cô bé khi họ đáp xuống tòa nhà đối diện. 'Conan/Ayumi moments' *Tập 4: Ayumi ngưỡng mộ Conan vì có thể giải mã được bản đồ kho báu và ngăn cản Cavana và đồng bọn làm hại nhóm Thám tử Nhí. Cô bé hôn Conan vào cuối tập phim, làm giật mình cả Mitsuhiko và Genta. *Tập 12: Ayumi proclaims that she knows that Conan would save her if anything happened to her, also stating that they were destined to be together. Ayumi is kidnapped later and multiple times throughout the episode Conan shows great concern for her. He seems to worry about her as much as he does Ran, and repeats her name without the honorific several times (this is a big deal considering you don't usually refer to anybody that is not your family member or lover by their first name and just that). Also, he is knocked out at one point in time and it was Ayumi's scream that woke him up. He, arguably, overreacted, slamming a helmet HARD into the kidnapper's face, telling Ayumi to take run. When she runs to them after one of the kidnappers is knocked out, he protectively steps in front of her. *Tập 109: Conan and the Detective Boys found Ayumi's Detective Badge and as Conan returns the badge to Ayumi, she kisses him again. This made Mitsuhiko and Genta jealous and chase him at the end of the episode. *Tập 140: Ayumi is home sick when a burglar who murders the victims before leaving breaks in. When Conan realizes this, he bolts straight to her house by himself, begging for her to be alright. Earlier in the episode, Haibara also teases him about his relationship with Ayumi and how worried he sounded about her being sick. **Haibara: "Worried?" **Conan: "Of course!" **Haibara: "Eh? Hard to believe your compassion." **He tells her to shut up. *Episode 188: Conan is shot and injured. When the DB realize this, Ayumi cries and blames it on herself. *Episode 259: Conan sets his hands on Ayumi's shoulders, thanking her and saying she's the reason he solved the case while she only gives a confused look. *Episode 313: Conan grabs Ayumi's shoulders, smiling at her and thanking her. She blushes and gets a big grin. She says to herself that the only Hina doll that she wanted was Conan. Later in the episode, Ayumi sets up the DB on a staircase so that they look like Hina dolls, with her & Conan being the King & Queen. *Episode 346: Conan grabs Ayumi's hand, resulting in Ayumi blushing and gasping a little. *Episode 347: Ayumi grabs onto Conan's arm, saying she isn't worried because Conan will protect her. *Episode 378: Ayumi and Conan throw a water on the The Lovers Mermaid that according to the legend the couple will have good fortune if they throw water on the mermaid princess. Ayumi said that Conan will be her Momotaro. *Episode 461: When the boy is found Ayumi leans her head on Conan's shoulder, in which he blushes and speaks in an embarrassed tone. *Episode 466: Ayumi gets lost in the snow and Conan grabs her arm, telling her to stop crying. He then proceeds to tell her to hang onto him and not to let go. She nods and grabs a hold of him. *Episode 586: Conan is knocked out. In response Ayumi drops to her knees and begs him to wake up, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling him. *Episode 597: Conan hears Ayumi scream from the spa and instantly runs to her side, not caring if he sees her naked and calls Ayumi by nothing but her name (no honorific), not even acknowledging Haibara who he knew was in there with Ayumi until later. *Movie 1: When Conan is on the hospital, Ayumi says, that if something happens then she will come immediately to Conan. Kogoro then tease him. *Movie 2: A machine tells Ayumi that Conan and she made a perfect pair. also it says that has a chance for "A" that means a chance for kissing. *Movie 5: Ayumi says she can't count to 30 without Conan by her side. (At that moment he once again refers to her by name without honorific.) He grabs her hand during the ticking of the bomb, an action that wasn't needed at all. She later reveals she was counting with her heartbeat, saying that it beat fast whenever he was by her side. Agasa and Haibara then tease Conan about it, in which he denies it, although it seems to be more of a denying self the truth thing. *Movie 6: Ayumi shivers, saying that it's cold. Conan instantly takes his jacket off, handing it to her and asking her to wear it. She puts it on, commenting about how warm it was. *Opening 1: Ayumi kissed Conan, and that makes Genta and Mitsuhiko jealous and start to chase Conan. ---- Conclusion: The likeliness of this pairing ever happening is unlikely, due to the fact that Shinichi is Conan and Shinichi/Conan would probably prefer not to have a relationship as a 8 year old, who is actually a 17 year old. Also because Shinichi has only ever liked Ran since he was little. See also * Conan Edogawa * Ayumi Yoshida References Category:Relationships